


skittles

by mairo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, this is just self-indulgent fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairo/pseuds/mairo
Summary: A small gift. That’s conventional, right?Alternate title: Changmin doesn’t know what to give Chanhee for their first anniversary.





	skittles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~ This is my first nyukyu fic and first ao3 fic so please go easy on me haha
> 
> The plot goes back and forth in time—it’s a writing style I wanted to try. Hopefully it doesn’t get too confusing!
> 
> The number of days indicate how long it’s been since they started dating, btw. So it means day 361 and onward would be the present, counting down to their first anniversary. Negative days mean they haven’t started dating yet.
> 
> edit: there were so many typos and edits to this i'm so sorry... I proofread this probably 15 times though so it should be ok now

[Day 361]

Changmin knew he was a good boyfriend.

Moral support, check. Paying for bills (half the time), check. Cuddles, check. His friends would say he is one if he asks. (“Younghoon hyung, I’m good to Chanhee, right?” “…Yeah? I guess. That’s a vague question, Changmin.”)

But there’s just one question about being in a serious relationship that he just couldn’t answer: what the fuck do couples do for their anniversary?

A small gift. That’s conventional, right?

“What kind of gift? Hm… Maybe something small but memorable. Like a necklace,” Sangyeon suggested.

Changmin sighed, slumping. “I don’t know…”

“Well, you gotta make up your mind sometime. Isn’t the anniversary in five days?” Sangyeon asked.

Indeed it was.

Changmin had been busy with his assignments and upcoming events he had to choreograph for, filling his mind with stress and agitation. Chanhee wasn’t any better either, with him spending hours in the campus lab mixing liquids of God knows what in the name of science.

His relationship with Chanhee for the past month consisted of Netflix marathons and ice cream dates to cool off on both ends. Not that Changmin’s complaining. But as a result, he forgot about three of his friends’ birthdays—one of them resulting in a cold shoulder from Jaehyun for a week—and their anniversary didn’t cross Changmin’s mind until he got a notification from his usually dormant calendar app.

After a few minutes spent panicking in the side of the road on the way back to his apartment, he marched to the first place he could think of where he figured he could get some help: the campus tour guide office.

Sangyeon liked to call it an office when really, it was an old classroom that doubled as a storage closet for extra furniture and shelves. The professors let the head campus tour guide claim the unwanted room as his own, occasionally hosting board game gatherings and picnics when his friends wanted a break from either the blazing sun or the biting cold. Sangyeon says it makes him feel special, in addition to his unofficial “Most Approachable Senior” title. 

Changmin rested his cheek on his palm. “What do you usually get Jacob hyung?”

Sangyeon hung his head, humming in thought. “I get him something that reminds me of him, as cheesy as that sounds.”

Tempting, but he didn’t know if Chanhee would react well to a salt shaker as the gift to commemorate their first year together. Changmin groaned, faceplanting on the table. “What am I even supposed to get…” he wondered aloud.

“Maybe you can get ideas by thinking about some conversations with him you’ve had? I don’t know, recall to when you first met.” 

Changmin looked up at his friend’s suggestion, eyebrows raised. Damn, why didn’t he think of that?

It’s already been more than a year ago, but Changmin still feels warmth in his heart when he remembers their first encounter.

[Day -42]

 Don’t panic, don’t panic. Relax.

It was the first day of classes, and Changmin was a bright-eyed freshman with a mind going a hundred miles per hour. What if he doesn’t like his class? What if the instructor’s a douchebag and he has to endure the next four years in misery, dragging his ass across campus every week to get a degree?

“I’ll be FINE,” he announced to himself, clenching his fists.

Yeah, he’s got this.

“DON’T FUCKING PANIC,” he shouted again, taking advantage of the silent hallway to be his own motivational speaker, getting into character and stretching his arms, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Changmin’s stomach dropped when he heard a small chuckle behind him.

He turned around, almost breaking his neck from how fast he did. In front of him was a boy his age, hand in front of his own mouth in an attempt to suppress amusement.

Changmin blinked, averting his eyes in embarrassment. “I um… I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be, we all need some positive vibes up in here.”

Thank God. Changmin nodded in agreement.

He could feel the conversation dying as quickly as it came, so Changmin cleared his throat and asked, “So you’re a dance major, too?”

In an instant, the boy’s face contorted into a mixture of confusion, surprise, and embarrassment at the question. It was Changmin’s turn to suppress his laughter.

“Wait, what building is this?” the boy asked, alarmed.

Changmin looked around, making sure as if he hadn’t checked ten times himself before answering, “The dance and theater department.”

The boy sputtered, taking out a crumpled copy of the campus map from his back pocket. He opened it, squinted his eyes, and stayed still for ten seconds. Changmin grew increasingly more amused.

“Ah,” the boy said in realization, “I’ve been reading it upside down.”

“You have?” Changmin asked incredulously, almost astonished. “Where are you supposed to go?”

The boy sighed in defeat. “The science department. I take chemical engineering.”

“That’s… On the other side of campus,” Changmin said slowly.

The boy hummed in affirmation, a sarcastic smile plastered on his face. He put his head in his hands, muttering, “I’m so incompetent, I’m so sorry you had to witness this.”

“N-no, it’s fine,” Changmin laughed nervously. This boy was interesting.

After the boy recovered, he crossed his arms and looked at Changmin. “I’ll be going now, then.”

Changmin lifted his hand and offered a limp wave.

The boy was already on his way before he stopped in his tracks and turned back around, asking, “So you’re a dance major?”

Changmin beamed. “Yeah, I am! It’s really fun,” he said before furrowing his eyebrows, “At least, I think it is. I haven’t had a single class yet.” Congrats, what a smooth talker.

The boy smiled. “You must like dancing a lot then. It’s nice to pursue your passion,” he replied.

“I do like it, a lot. Being on stage is so thrilling,” Changmin remarked.

The boy tilted his head before saying, “You look like a marshmallow.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” the boy giggled, “I’m just saying that you seem like the type who would surprise people on stage.”

Marshmallow was a new one. People would either say giraffe or pigeon due to his long neck, but he felt something nice spread in his chest at the unexpected comparison. In front of Changmin was a directionally challenged chemical engineering major wearing a hoodie at least two sizes too big for him, who had just told him he resembled a sugar-based confectionary treat. His blonde hair suited him. Is that a tattoo on his pinkie?

Changmin fought the blush that threatened to fill his cheeks.

In panic, Changmin held up his hand and blurted out, “I’m Ji Changmin, by the way.”

The boy took his hand and shook it. “Choi Chanhee.”

\--

[Day 362]

The café wasn’t as busy as it usually was. It’s during times like this that Changmin was grateful he was friends with the staff, which bring forth benefits such as the occasional (but precious) friend discounts and the liberty to stay in a table for the entire day. He would work on assignments or simply diffuse his boredom than stay in his apartment alone when Chanhee has classes or when his other friends were unavailable.

It was 5 PM and the only people in the establishment were him and two freshmen—Hyunjoon the barista and Eric who worked the cashier. The three of them were perched on the table closest to the counter, so that Eric can spring up and take his position behind the cashier quickly if a customer comes in. They were playing Monopoly, Changmin only half interested in the game as he scrolled through Instagram’s explore page, stifling laughter when a meme pops up.

“Ugh, am I _still_ in jail?” Eric groaned, staring longingly at the dice in Hyunjoon’s grasp. “Come on, just give me a turn already.”

Hyunjoon shook his head, clicking his tongue. “In life, there are some things that just need to be followed, Son Eric. You can’t always get what you want.”

“I know that,” Eric retorted, leaning back on his chair with a pout. “That’s why I’m taking all these classes and memorizing stupid war dates instead of staying at home and playing Overwatch.”

“Who would’ve thought that you need history credits to get a psych degree,” Hyunjoon sighed. “Then again, some historical dates are important…” He trailed his eyes over to Changmin, smirking, and added, “… Take anniversaries, for example.”

Changmin’s finger froze in the middle of swiping his screen as he looked up and turned to Hyunjoon, feeling like a deer in the headlights. Eric raised an eyebrow in confusion before exclaiming in realization.

“Ah, right! Has it really been a year?” Eric asked, his elbows on the table.

Yep, and Changmin still doesn’t have anything planned. “It will be in four days, actually,” he supplied with a shy smile. “How did you even remember?” he asked Hyunjoon.

Hyunjoon huffed in mock arrogance and said, “I make it a duty to remember all my friends’ birthdays and couple anniversaries.” After seeing Changmin and Eric’s expressions, he laughed and clarified, “No, I’m kidding. I put everything on my calendar.”

Eric and Hyunjoon had witnessed Changmin and Chanhee’s relationship come to be since the very beginning—with Hyunjoon attending Changmin’s dance academy and Eric coming into the picture when he accidentally spilled coffee on Changmin’s shirt as a high school part-timer in that same café. The two somehow stayed in his life and were simultaneously the most carefree yet annoying friends he had.

When he and Chanhee started talking, Hyunjoon was the first to ask if Changmin had feelings for him, which, unbeknownst to Changmin at the time, was very obvious. It didn’t help that his best friend Sunwoo was from Chanhee’s high school, who would fill Hyunjoon in on what Changmin’s crush was like.

(“Hey hyung, he hasn’t dated anyone ever since he came out as gay, so you should go for it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Changmin had denied.

“Hmm… You gotta act quick, though. He’s pretty attractive, so a few people might snatch him away before your eyes.”

“Hyunjoon let’s get back to the routine, shall we?”)

Meanwhile, Eric would painfully allude to the fact that there was something going on between them whenever he had the chance. In embarrassingly awkward ways.

(“There’s a couple’s sharing size, that’s pretty interesting.”

Knowing where this was going, Changmin tried his best to keep his composure and changed the subject. “That’s great, Eric. So what flavor do you guys wan—”

“You two should get that.” Eric continued, as if Changmin hadn’t spoken.

Changmin gave him a “please shut up and let me order” face and Eric couldn’t look more satisfied with himself.

Chanhee chuckled nervously and tugged on Changmin’s sleeve. “I’ll have strawberry.”)

Ironically, after two months of subtle hand brushes and late night talks, their first date was in the very café Changmin wanted to avoid due to the possible presence of the aforementioned little demons.

[Day 5]

“Hmm, I see you two are on a date?” Hyunjoon asked as he spotted Chanhee in the corner of the café, after taking Changmin’s order.

It wasn’t unusual for the two to go out to places or just spend time together alone, and Hyunjoon and Eric would always tease him for it. They were used to the usual dismissive grunt or drastic change in subject that follows after, so Hyunjoon was surprised when Changmin actually smiled and said, “We are, actually.”

Hyunjoon’s eyes widened, a smile blooming on his lips. He threw his hands up in the air, exclaiming, “Finally!”

Changmin cleared his throat and felt his face getting hot as some people stopped to give them confused looks. “Just get us our drinks.”

Chanhee wanted an iced americano with no sugar, which surprised Changmin. After two months of knowing each other, this was the first time Changmin went out for coffee with him. He did not expect Chanhee to have a liking towards the cold, abyss of death he had to pick up from the counter.

“What did you get?” Chanhee asked, pointing at the white, frothy beverage in his boyfriend’s hand.

Changmin sat down in front of him, placing the two drinks on the table. “A white chocolate frappuccino. They make the best ones here,” he answered.

Chanhee thought for a while before asking, “Can I try?”

Couples sharing drinks was normal, right? Changmin nodded, his heartbeat getting faster. _Calm the fuck down, will you?_ he chided himself. Chanhee took a sip and scrunched his nose, drinking from his own drink to balance the taste.

“What is it? Is it that bad?” Changmin asked.

Chanhee shook his head. “No, it’s just way too sweet for me.”

Changmin was confused. Was it? Younghoon on the other hand would add at least a tablespoon of extra syrup on his café latte; _that_ Changmin considered too sweet.

“Can I try yours?” Changmin asked, curious.

“Go ahead.”

He took a decisive sip, and he immediately regretted how much he took in. Changmin almost spat because of how bitter Chanhee’s drink was. Chanhee saw Changmin’s shocked expression and laughed, patting his back when he covered his mouth in pain. “What the hell?”

“Hm, I think it’s just me,” Chanhee stated, stirring his cursed sugarless coffee with his straw.

Changmin laughed along with him, after recovering. No matter how many (unmalicious) snide comments and roasts Chanhee had up his sleeve, Changmin knew more than anyone that there was enough sweetness in him anyway; any more sugar would be a saccharine overload.

\--

[Day 363]

Chanhee worked a lot of part-time jobs. Part of the reason why Changmin and Chanhee managed to get closer was because they would bump into each other pretty much everywhere—Chanhee as a server in a restaurant, a cashier in a grocery store, you name it. Ever since they started dating, Changmin would pick him up after Chanhee’s shifts and even lend a helping hand when he arrived early. That day, however, Changmin receives a text.

**cch: hey u dont hv to pick me up today, ill go home by myself**

That’s weird. Changmin doesn’t dwell on it much, but asks why.

**jcm: sure. y tho?**

**cch: im gonna be finished pretty late, boss wants a staff meeting after hrs. smth abt “lack of team spirit” or sum shit lol**

**jcm: but dont u work in the flower shop for today???**

**cch: exactly. idk man hes weird but whtvr ill pretend to be chipper for tonight**

**jcm: hmmm u suck at doing anything but complaining, idk how u can pretend to be the worlds most enthusiastic flower boy**

**cch: wow i thought u were supposed to support me**

**jcm: i am, i keep u grounded in reality**

**cch: sure u do. see u later ~**

**jcm: see u~**

Just as Changmin locked his phone and slipped it in his pocket, he bumps into someone, causing him to swivel around and almost fall. Almost, because the person he ran into helped steady him.

“Sorry about that! I didn’t look where I was going,” the person said.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t either,” Changmin apologized.

He looked up and saw that it was Lee Minho, a fellow dance major. Changmin wanted to crawl into a hole and die, memories associated with this person coming back to him like a wave crashing onto shore.

A few months ago, him, Minho, and two other students were grouped together to come up with a dance routine for a joined showcase between the dance, musical performance, and theater majors, as well as the orchestra club. It was a pretty big deal: the entire campus was looking forward to it, due to the reputation the performance departments had and with each category having their fair share of popular members.

(As much as he hated to admit it, Changmin was definitely one of them. Chanhee would try to hide his jealousy when admirers confessed to him or asked him out, but Changmin would always tell him he didn’t need to be, when he only had eyes for him.)

To make a long story short, their segment went terribly. Changmin tried to make it work, but with the other members’ conflicting mindsets as well as their dominant yet clashing personalities, they only had two practice sessions where all members were present.

They fucked up pretty bad.

“I’ll be going now,” Minho excused himself, clearly as uncomfortable as Changmin was.

“Yep, see you in class next week,” Changmin said.

[Day 129]

A week left.

A week left and Changmin barely had half of the choreography down.

Minho wanted to emphasize on strength and powerful moves, choosing an explosive song. Hyunggu wanted something lighthearted or emotional that the audience can enjoy. Minghao wanted an oriental twist. Their group just couldn’t agree on one single thing, and when they finally chose a song, only Changmin and Minghao showed up consistently.

Earlier that day, out of impatience, Minghao lashed at the other two, resulting in an even bigger fight in class. Their instructor gathered them and told their group to apologize in front of the entire class for making a commotion. It took everything in Changmin not to leave the room right then and there.

Changmin was in his academy’s studio alone, going over the incomplete routine for the nth time that night. His breath would hitch on the last beat of his routine, knowing that there was still two minutes left to be filled.

Being an honorary member of the dance studio, he was given an extra key to the building to use at his disposal. During times when his mind just wouldn’t shut up and he was on the verge of a breakdown, he would isolate himself and find his release through dancing. He found solace in the solitary echoes of beats from his bluetooth speaker that surrounded him, giving him a temporary escape from reality.

Until he heard a knock on the door.

Exasperated, Changmin turned around only for his expression to soften when he spotted Chanhee’s head peeking in. When the latter saw his less-than-flattering tired figure, he sighed in relief.

“Thank God, I was worried about you,” Chanhee said as he opened the door wider and let himself in. “You wouldn’t pick up your phone, so I figured something was up.”

Changmin gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Sorry. How did you know I was here?”

“I asked around. Not even Younghoon hyung knew where you went, which got me _really_ scared,” Chanhee admitted. “Juyeon out of all people said you’d be here.”

“Well, you found me,” Changmin muttered as he slid down to the floor, his back against the mirror.

Chanhee sat next to him, cross-legged, as he waited for Changmin to say anything else.

He didn’t.

Part of why Changmin felt so at home with Chanhee was because he didn’t pry. He wouldn’t push him to explain anything, and would always know when Changmin just wanted to stay silent as his mind went a million miles per hour.

Of course, they had their fair share of disagreements and misunderstandings, but they would never cross boundaries they knew were already set. They learned most about each other through communicating by not communicating.

The room was silent as Chanhee reached out and cautiously took Changmin’s hand, as if asking “is this okay?” with his slow movements. Changmin intertwined their fingers almost immediately, not realizing how desperate he was for Chanhee’s touch.

Changmin didn’t want to start talking, but at the same time he did. He wanted to pour everything out and just get it over with, but at the same time he was scared to accept any kind of reality where nothing will go right, no matter how hard he tries to change it. Changmin’s eyes stung.

Chanhee stayed next to his boyfriend, hand held tight as Changmin leaned onto his shoulder and cried.

\--

[Day 364]

At times, Changmin underestimates how many friends he has.

It’s a bit baffling since he’s probably the most awkward and clumsiest person he knows, but he finds himself introducing his friends to each other or running into an acquaintance in unlikely places pretty often. What was most baffling to him, however, was how his circles intersect.

Currently, Changmin was in the arcade near the town square with Haknyeon, a chipper freshman.

He goes to a rival dance academy a few streets away, but were first acquainted when they both got lost on the way to an EDM concert, out of all things. (“Hey, by any chance, are you going to the Pinocchio event?” “Yeah, actually! Are you lost too?”) They stayed friends ever since, occasionally making plans to meet up with groups they were both a part of.

What he found most surprising was that Haknyeon was dating Sunwoo, which meant he was close to Hyunjoon and Eric by extension.

“Hey Haknyeon, what do you usually get Sunwoo for your anniversary?” Changmin enquired, trying to make his tone as casual as possible as he fiddled with the steering wheel of the racing car game he was sitting on. He had two more days to get Chanhee something and his mind was still a blank canvas.

Although Haknyeon and Sunwoo are younger, their relationship has been going on for a lot longer than Changmin and Chanhee’s. Being childhood friends, they’ve been dating for three years after skirting around each other for almost a decade. Hyunjoon said watching the two oblivious boys was amusing, frustrating, and outright painful at the same time.

Haknyeon put his hand on his chin, thinking. “I don’t know. We’ve pretty much spent our entire lives together that another year passing by doesn’t seem like a big deal,” he said. Both of them ran out of change to play other games, and ended up sitting on the arcade machine seat with nothing better to do.

How helpful. Changmin gave him a bland smile.

“… Sorry, I don’t know a lot about couple stuff,” Haknyeon admitted gingerly. After a few seconds of silence, Haknyeon snapped his fingers and suggested, “What about a movie?”

“Why a movie?” Changmin asked.

“Well… I just thought that it would be kind of nostalgic. The first time The Boyz went out together was to watch a movie, right?” Haknyeon explained.

Oh, right. The Boyz.

One day, over a year prior, Haknyeon invited Changmin and Younghoon to watch a movie with him and a few other friends.

When they arrived at the venue, they found Haknyeon waving towards them near individuals Changmin recognized: Sunwoo, Eric, and Hyunjoon, along with Juyeon the fellow dance major—and individuals he didn’t recognize: Jaehyun and Kevin from the campus papers, Jacob the music department’s golden boy and his boyfriend Sangyeon the campus guide.

And Choi Chanhee.

Changmin spent the whole day talking with and getting familiar with previously unfamiliar faces, and actively not-so-subtly avoiding the blonde boy. Changmin himself had no idea why. Thankfully, Chanhee didn’t make a big deal out of it and simply respected his space.

The twelve of them somehow got along better than Changmin anticipated, who ended up making a group chat with all of them in it.

The naming process took a little over a week to solidify—after several scrapped gems like “The Flower Boys” and “The Discount Avengers”—Sangyeon offered “The Boys”, which got majority vote for its simplicity. Sunwoo responded with “The Boyz”, a name that finally stuck.

Initially, Changmin thought the name was cheesy, but it grew on him.

A week after The Boyz was formed, Chanhee sent a private message to Changmin, their very first proper conversation.

**cch: did i do something?**

Taken aback, Changmin responded with, **no…? why do u ask**

**cch: bc ur purposely avoiding me :/**

Changmin didn’t know how to react. He slowly came to the conclusion that he had no reason. He didn’t hate Chanhee, it was impossible for anyone to dislike him. He grew close to the others easily, but would run away from any opportunity to talk to Chanhee.

**cch: is it bc im a dumbass who cant read a map? lol**

Jesus, no. Changmin’s witnessed (and displayed) too many different kinds of stupidity for something like that to scare him off.

**jcm: noooo its not**

**cch: :(**

He had to say something.

**jcm: u scare me**

10/10 response. Changmin internally slapped himself right after hitting send.

**cch: oh. really?**

**jcm: yeah, idk. i wanna be friends w u but idk how**

That, at least, was the truth.

**cch: damn. i guess confronting u like this isnt making it any better, huh**

**jcm: nono its ok. now i kinda have a reason to talk to u**

They spent almost an hour texting each other.

(A few days after that, Changmin figured it out. He’s had a massive crush on the boy since day one.)

“I don’t know, we have movie nights pretty often,” Changmin pondered aloud.

Haknyeon smiled knowingly and asked, “An anniversary’s gotta be much more special than that, does it?”

Changmin shifted his gaze to the floor between his shoes, his cheeks tinted pink. “Of course it does.”

Movie nights were a regular for them, which was scheduled every Saturday night. Ever since the first time they decided to watch a movie as a couple, the pastime was a way for both of them to relax and unwind, not talking but staying in each other’s much needed company during their increasingly stressful college days. It was a balance they considered a routine.

[Day 214]

It was Changmin’s birthday. From the second he opened his eyes, he was bombarded with birthday wishes and cake and stringers.

It was a Saturday, so no one had classes. Changmin spent the whole day going to restaurants, a karaoke place, the arcade, and just hanging out with friends from various circles. He was grateful, of course, but his social battery worn out faster than he thought it would.

By the end of the day, he dragged his feet to his apartment and fell into Chanhee’s arms.

“Whoa, are you okay, birthday boy?” Chanhee asked, concerned.

Changmin silenced him with a kiss and muttered, “Don’t call me that, please. I’ve had enough.”

Chanhee rubbed circles on his back and asked, “Are we still on for movie night? If you’re too tired, you can just rest.”

Changmin’s eyes lit up at the mention of “movie night.”

Chanhee laughed, “I guess we’re still on.”

After setting up their TV and opening Netflix, Chanhee snuggled next to Changmin on their sofa as the latter perched a bowl of half-burned popcorn he prepared between them.

“You choose,” Chanhee insisted as he handed Changmin the remote.

Changmin hummed happily and said, “I’m feeling like the classics tonight.” He clicked on the search bar and entered “The Ring.” It’s been a rough week and a full day, he deserved this.

Being the horror-obsessed freak he was, Changmin relished in every single jumpscare, screaming and having the time of his life. Younghoon called him a masochist once, and Changmin was beginning to think that he was right.

An hour into the movie, Changmin looked over to Chanhee in his arms, who was clinging onto Changmin’s sleeve like a lifeline. He only just realized that Chanhee, who would usually have a lot to say, was silent the entire time.

“Baby, are you okay?” Changmin asked.

Chanhee turned to him, eyes wide and shining with fresh tears.

“Oh fuck, is this too much for you?” Changmin gasped, alarmed, as he reached for the remote control and paused the screen showing a less-than-pleasant view of Samara crawling out of a TV.

Chanhee exhaled, blinking rapidly and wiping his tears with his fingers. Changmin cupped his face with his hand, caressing his cheeks. Chanhee laughed, embarrassed. “Yeah I um… I don’t do well with jumpscares.”

“You should have told me! We could have watched something else,” Changmin reasoned, voice cracking with guilt.

“But it’s your birthday… And you love horror movies,” Chanhee argued meekly. “I didn’t want to ruin that for you,” he added quietly.

Changmin stared at him in awe.

Chanhee waited for a few seconds before averting his eyes in embarrassment. “What?” he muttered.

Changmin kissed him gently, his heart full. Chanhee kissed him back, and the movie was forgotten for half an hour.

“We can… We can watch something else,” Changmin said, out of breath.

Chanhee chuckled and asked, “Then what do you want to watch this time?”

Changmin thought for a while before suggesting, “Ghibli? We can watch Howl’s Moving Castle.”

“Good idea,” Chanhee agreed before kissing him again.

\--

[Day 365]

“I’m a horrible boyfriend.”

Changmin was in a candy store Younghoon part-timed in. In the store was him, Younghoon, a few customers, and Park Junhee: Younghoon’s friend and fellow photography major who was catering to a customer at the cashier.

Changmin fiddled with the bubblegum machine, pulling the lever that refused to budge unless a coin was inserted. Younghoon was standing next to him, sighing in defeat, not knowing how to console him.

“It’s tomorrow and I still have nothing,” Changmin mumbled, abandoning the bubblegum machine.

“Why are you here, again? I’m working,” Younghoon asked. Changmin fought the urge to tell him that standing near the entrance could barely be considered “working.”

“Because I don’t want to face Chanhee when I’m feeling this guilty,” Changmin answered. “I had an entire year to think about it but now we’re here.”

The elder patted his back in reassurance. “I don’t think he would mind, actually. I mean, he would be okay even if you two just ended up going out to eat somewhere.”

Changmin turned to him with a sullen expression. “Hyung, none of your girlfriends ever lasted more than a month. You wouldn’t know.”

“Then why on earth did you come to _me_ out of all people?” Younghoon enquired incredulously.

Changmin shrugged. “You’re the only person I don’t mind bothering. And Junhee hyung doesn’t mind.”

“Fair point,” Younghoon acknowledged, scratching his head. “The thing is, Chanhee’s not the most high-maintenance guy. He’ll probably give you a cake from some store and call it a day, but it doesn’t mean he likes you any less. You shouldn’t beat yourself up over this, man.”

“It’s not what _he_ wants, it’s what _I_ want to give him,” Changmin explained quietly. “He’s really important to me. I want to give him something special.”

Younghoon didn’t press further, rendered mute at the sudden sombreness his normally placid friend displayed. “Well, he likes sweets, doesn’t he?” Younghoon asked after a while, shifting the tone to a lighter one.

Changmin spared a smile, which relieved Younghoon. “Yeah, he loves them.”

[Day 182]

“Why do you always leave out the yellow ones?” Changmin asked one day.

Chanhee looked up at him, pausing from taking another handful of Skittles. Pellets of orange, green, and purple with no yellow.

“They’re yellow preservatives,” he shrugged, popping the candies into his mouth.

“But you like lemon.”

Chanhee pulled a face of disgust. “Not fake lemon.”

Changmin retorted, “But it’s still lemon! The red ones are raspberries, the orange ones are orange—”

“No they’re not… They’re raspberry and orange concentrate,” Chanhee clarified, emphasizing the last three syllables. “At least they’re good. Lemon has no business being this horrible.”

“They’re concentrate extracted from real fruits, Chanhee,” Changmin argued, refusing to back down.

“Are not,” Chanhee insisted, throwing a purple Skittle into his mouth.

“Are too!”

“Are _not_ , babe.”

“Are too.”

The two stared at each other in the most menacing expressions they can muster before bursting out laughing.

Chanhee recovered and said jokingly, “Tell you what, if you really love me, you’d give me an entire pack of Skittles. With no yellow ones.”

Changmin snorted. “As if I’d take the time to sift that out. College students don’t have that luxury.”

“Yeah sure, you can make choreographies in your sleep. What are you spending your time doing, anyway?” Chanhee clapped back.

“Proving you wrong,” Changmin replied, satisfied, before receiving a limp punch to the shoulder.

[Day 365]

Changmin gasped, a revelation slapping him in the face.

“What?” Younghoon asked dumbly.

Without a word, Changmin paced around the store, set on finding one thing and one thing only.

“Do you need any help, Changmin?” Junhee piped up from behind the counter, looking both amused and confused.

“Yes. Please tell me you have it.”

\--

[Day 366]

Their anniversary was on a Wednesday, which meant Chanhee had classes and Changmin was to assist a few instructors in his dance academy.

Neither Chanhee nor Changmin brought the occasion up, wanting to surprise each other. After Changmin finished at the academy, he rushed back to their apartment and showered, his heart anxious.

 _What if he thinks it’s stupid?_ he wondered. He spent fifteen minutes under hot water before finally reassuring himself when he realized, _He’s put up with me for a year, so it should be fine._

The clock showed 3 PM, which meant that Chanhee would have finished already. Changmin decided to call his boyfriend.

“Hey, where are you?”

“Hey, I’m in the café with Kevin. Do you want anything?” Chanhee answered on the other end.

“No, I’m good. Can you come back soon when you’re done?” Changmin asked gingerly.

He heard Chanhee’s chuckle and a response: “Alright. See you.”

“See you.”

While waiting, Changmin sat on the sofa, pulled up his laptop and worked on a slideshow for his music theory minor. Blasting Twice from his speaker, he pretended his heart wasn’t beating at 200 beats per minute.

 _It’s fine. He won’t think it’s dumb._ _Even if he did, it’s not like he would be too surprised._

“I’m home,” Chanhee greeted as he opened the door half an hour later.

Changmin paused _Heart Shaker_ and closed his laptop, standing to give Chanhee a hug. “How was chem?”

Chanhee groaned. “I have a prelab due this Friday. But it’s fine, at least it’s not a group work.”

“Thank God,” Changmin smiled, knowing exactly how he feels.

“Why did you want me to come back so quickly? Missed me that bad?” Chanhee joked.

Changmin let go of him and said, “Wait,” then walked towards the kitchen.

Chanhee’s eyebrows shot up when Changmin brought out a large yellow bucket. Changmin handed the gift to him, saying, “Happy anniversary.”

Chanhee giggled, endeared at his boyfriend’s antics. “Skittles? This is enough for The Boyz to share.”

“True, but I think you’re gonna like it more than any of us,” Changmin remarked indicatively.

Curious, Chanhee sat on the sofa, placing the bucket on his lap. Changmin followed suit and sat next to him. Chanhee opened the lid and looked inside, and then on reflex, looked for the yellow Skittles. He tilted the bucket to get a better look and blinked in surprise.

“Wait a minute… No yellows?”

Changmin hummed in affirmation. “You said you don’t like the lemon preservatives.”

Chanhee stared at him in disbelief. “How long did you spend taking them out?”

“About… Two or three hours maybe? I did it last night when you were asleep.”

“Oh my God,” Chanhee laughed, again, covering his mouth with his hand. Unable to repress a smile, he closed the bucket lid and placed it on the table in front of him.

“I don’t know if you remember this, but you said that if I really loved you, I’d give you a pack of yellow-less Skittles.”

Chanhee’s mouth dropped open.

“… And here’s a whole bucket to show you how much I do.”

Chanhee looked at him in wonder, before burying his own head in his hands, face beet red. “Ji Changmin, you’re a sap.”

Changmin nodded, satisfied with his reaction. “I’ll take pride in that,” he stated, chuckling.

Chanhee looked up and put his arms around Changmin’s neck, pulling him close so that they were nose-to-nose. “I love you too,” he said, before closing the distance between them.

The next few minutes went by in silence, with Chanhee’s head buried in Changmin’s neck and their hands intertwined.

Changmin broke the silence and asked warily, “You don’t think it’s dumb?”

“Hm?”

“My gift. I got you a Skittles bucket for our anniversary,” Changmin said blankly.

Chanhee pulled away to press his forehead against Changmin's. “It’s dumb and I love it.”

Changmin smiled. “Thank fuck for that.”

Chanhee sighed and admitted, “Now I feel bad about my gift.”

Chanhee stood and brought back a small box, tied with a ribbon. Changmin opened it and found a small slice of vanilla cake.

“Happy anniversary,” Chanhee said. “It’s nothing special but I do remember you saying that you’re weak for anything vanilla.” He’s absolutely right.

Changmin pulled his eyes away from the cake and looked at Chanhee. “Feel bad? Chanhee, this is more than I could ever ask for.”

“What do you mean?” Chanhee asked, “It’s a small cake off a nearby store.”

Changmin shrugged, setting down the cake on the table next to the Skittles bucket. “The fact that you’re still with me is already enough.”

Cheeks flushed again, Chanhee shoved a pillow against Changmin’s face. “Stop it, you’re embarrassing. I don’t know why I’m in love with you.”

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @sintwix on twitter~
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> i'm so lonely


End file.
